Possession
by TheMightyAtticus
Summary: He wakes the princess and sets her free. Almost. He still has her heart. Hook/Aurora. DubCon. Rated M for dark themes and sexual content.


This idea came to me watching "Into the Deep"…I'm a Hook/Aurora shipper generally, but given what happened, it's pretty twisted. This isn't so much a romance as it is a study of obsession, possession, and betrayal. I'm using the Disney version of Sleeping Beauty for Aurora's back-story here because the show hasn't released many details about it.

Warnings for mild Hook/Cora, but I think that might actually be implied by canon.

Possession

Chapter 1

XxX

He takes her heart. It glows red and thumps against his palm like a trapped animal. He runs his fingers over it and places it in his satchel where he can feel it beating against his body. She doesn't even know it's left her, but he suspects that her heart was never her own to begin with. Princess Aurora and her destiny; the sleeping beauty and her sealed fate. He contemplates her for several moments before he wakes her, thinking of her sleeping just like this in a cursed tower, waiting to be rescued by a man whom she barely really knew. It sounds less like love and more like girlish fancy to him.

Betrothed at birth to her prince, then kept away from the world for most of her life. Hook knows her story. She met her prince in a forest, the first man she'd ever seen, and she'd mistaken it for love. He wasn't supposed to find her there, and she didn't know who she was or that he was her intended. What lies had been fed to her all her life! When she returned to her kingdom her prince was waiting for her, and when she pricked her finger it became his duty to find her. She never had a choice about Prince Phillip, Hook thinks as he gazes at her soft, pretty face. She and her prince would have married, but he has his doubts about her happily ever after. This girl, this princess, he's seen her in the wilds. She's too bold for the docile role she was cast in, too fine.

He thinks with a pang of his Milah. She too had been too wild for the life she was given, and he'd fallen in love with a fire he doubted her husband had ever felt in her. He had freed Milah from the trap of her misery. Perhaps, in another life, he might have freed Aurora, too. Maybe still, but not now. Not yet. There is work to be done, and he must do whatever it takes to achieve his vengeance. With another longing thought for Milah and a renewed hatred for the mad jealous beast that took her away from him, he wakes the princess and sets her free. Almost. He still has her heart.

XxX

Aurora is relieved when she finds the group again, though she can constantly feel Mulan's condescending concern on her like an itch. She tries not to give away that her thoughts are a swirling mess. The pirate let her go. She thinks of his face hovering above her as he shook her awake; remembers the way he called her sweetheart and how she'd thought he was going to kiss her and a strange feeling shoots through her belly. She tries to push it away but instead she remembers when she first saw him.

She'd been the one to pull him from the piles of the dead. She remembers the way his hand encircled her wrist and the stark gratitude in his keen blue eyes. She thinks of how often those eyes sought her out on the journey to the beanstalk, and how many lascivious comments he'd made to make her blush; hushed murmurs whispered in her ear when the others weren't paying attention. She thought of the way his rough beard had scratched at her cheek and the way his tongue traced the shell of her ear, and the way he called her princess like a pet name he'd use in bed. All along she'd known he was trying to rile her, to get under her skin. Only in the solemn secrecy of her own heart could she ever admit it had worked.

When Phillip died she hardened her heart. She was angry that he was gone; that there hadn't been more time, that he'd died protecting her, and that she'd lost so much to the curse. Her true love is gone, destroyed along with everything and everyone else she'd ever loved. All she has now are her traveling companions; Snow and Emma with their own loved ones to return to, and Mulan, who stays because she promised Phillip she wouldn't leave. Aurora never forgets that Mulan loved Phillip too, or that she got to spend so much time with him. For the thousandth time, Aurora wonders if Phillip might still be alive if he had given up his mad quest to find her and instead made a life with Mulan. Now she was forced to live day-in and day-out with that specter hovering about her, and the wordless blame Mulan struggles to suppress. She hardly allows herself to think of Phillip anymore. Now, every time she does, doubts flood her and she can't hold them off. She wonders if they truly would have been better off leaving her to rot in that tower, and if anyone else would have come to find her. She does not allow herself to picture that roguish scoundrel of a one-handed pirate.

Had Cora been able to sense these thoughts while she was her captive? Her taunting remarks about Aurora searching for a new prince had been a sharp knife in her chest, but now she can't help but wonder whose benefit her vehement denial was truly for. Again she thinks of Hook and her heart twists in a way she doesn't fully understand.

XxX

Hook whispers to the heart, sowing discord and daydreams. He wonders if it's working, wonders if Aurora is thinking of him now.

Cora thinks it's a good plan. Convincing the princess that she loves the pirate could prove useful, so she allows Hook to keep the heart unless she has her own use for it. She doesn't suspect that he has his own motives. Cora knows that there is much he doesn't tell her but he's done his best to reroute her suspicions all to his complicated relationship with Emma Swan. To maintain the upper hand with her he needs her to be in the dark about his intentions. He has no allegiance to anyone but himself. Whoever gets him to Rumplestillskin first is fine with him. All he cares about is his revenge. He's decided, though, that no matter the outcome, he will keep the princess for himself.

The arrangement with Cora is a simple one. He agreed to help her on her quest to get back to her daughter in exchange for taking him with her to seek his revenge on Rumplestillskin. He also serves as a lover to her, she admires his beauty and he her power. It's about nothing more than release for either of them. When he fucks her he works her body with all the consummate skill of a master but his mind is never present. Usually he imagines that she is Milah, but tonight for the first time he pictures Aurora.

He's just set her free, but he won't let her get away so easy this time. He is a savage and she is pristine. He advances on her and she demurely shies away, but he pulls her in toward him, gripping her hair with his hand and pressing the sharp point of his hook against the small of her back. He kisses her. It isn't gentle, but hard and urgent, all teeth and tongue against her full lips. She goes pliant in his arms, opening herself to him. He breaks the kiss and sets about undressing her, tormenting himself by going slow, baring inch after inch of white virgin skin to his gaze. She doesn't move or speak, just stands trembling and breathing heavily. He smirks at her and sets his hook on her face, tracing her lips and trailing down her throat. She gasps and flinches at the cold shock of it touching her breast and makes pleading little sounds as it descends further, cold steel parting her downy sex. He is careful not to hurt her, but her shaking moans have him on the edge of control. He pulls the hook away and falls to his knees before her, his mouth picking up where the hook left off. His hand caresses her breasts as he feasts on her, his the first mouth to bring her such pleasure. His other arm snakes around her waist, pulling her in closer to his hungry mouth. She cries out as she comes but he doesn't stop until he hears her beg.

"Hook, stop. Please."

He looks up at her lovely flushed face. "Please Love," he says, "call me Killian."

He stands again and her arms go around his neck and she kisses him desperately. He smiles against her lips and cradles her head in his hand through her tousled curls.

"Undress me," he whispers. Her face is uncertain, hovering between fear and desire. He takes her hand and places it at the buttons on his vest. "Go ahead, Princess. That's a good girl." She unbuttons the vest and peels it off with the shirt beneath it. She lets her hands roam over his chest, fingertips sinking into the soft hair there. He hisses as her nails graze his nipples and presses her hands to his heart when she tries to pull away.

"That was a good reaction Love, but perhaps it's best we carry on. I can't wait much longer." He moves her hands down to the laces on his trousers. She touches them tentatively and sinks down before him to pull them off along with his boots. He likes her boldness. She stares frankly at his erection and curiously brushes her fingers over it. It's more than he can take, and there's plenty of time for niceties later.

"Come here Love, stand up." She complies and he's on her again, pressing her back to the stone wall of the oubliette, lips and ardent tongue attacking her mouth and throat. He pulls her legs up around his hips and she instinctively locks them tight around his back, then he's pushing inside her, kissing her and calling her beautiful through the pain until it turns back to pleasure and she's trying to pull him in deeper. Her hands scrabble for purchase and he groans when she finds it in his hair, using it to pull him in to kiss him harder. Before long they're both coming and she's gasping his name like a prayer. The way she sounds cuts him to the bone.

He rolls away from Cora when he finishes, doing up his trousers and leaving her side before she can speak to him. He walks out into the empty moonlight still thinking about his princess.

XxX

Aurora wakes with a shudder and a dull ache inside her. She dreamt about Hook, about making love to him. She had called him by name and kissed him over and over again, had begged for him. She had wanted him.

She doesn't realize she's crying until Snow is at her side hugging her.

"I know how scary the place in your dreams is, Aurora, but I'm here and I'll keep you safe," Snow says, petting her hair like a mother would. She doesn't correct her, just accepts the meager comfort she offers and tries to block out the things she felt in her dream. Too much of it was good for her taste. She reminds herself of Phillip, but it feels weak and shallow in the face of what she's just dreamt. She breathes deeply against Snow's shoulder and tries to stop crying.

XxX

Ok, so I'd love to know what people think of this. I won't know where it's headed until I see the next episode and how things go from there. I'll update as soon as I work out all the details. Thanks for reading! ~Atticus


End file.
